The present invention relates to replacement automobile horns, and particularly to universal replacement horns.
The current market for replacement automobile horns includes models which are designed to accommodate either a one wire connection in the automobile or a two-wire connection.
Automobile owners who need to replace their vehicle horn frequently choose the wrong horn model, and after attempting to install the replacement horn, realize they require a different model and return the horn to the retail store. The retailer must then return the horn to the manufacturer or distributor to have the packaging replaced. Accordingly suppliers for replacement horns have experienced a high volume of retail dealer returns.
It is an object of the invention to provide a universal replacement horn that can be used on vehicles having one wire or two wire horn connections.